I Do
by shininglight14
Summary: Rory and Jess are engaged. This will probably just be a story of wedding preparations and Rory/ Jess fluff. PG- for now.


Title: I Do

Rating: PG 

Pairing: Rory/ Jess w/ some Luke/ Lorelai

Summary: Rory and Jess are engaged. This will probably just be a story of wedding preparations and Rory/ Jess fluff. Oh and there will be flashbacks with parts of different episodes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated w/ GG. Kudos to those who run magic behind the show.

Distribution: Don't my story…not like you'd want to anyway.

Background Info: PLEASE READ- (so you understand some stuff) Season Three is a little different in this fic 1) Jess treated Rory better, 2) Jess and Dean did get in a fight at the party, but Jess told Rory about the flunking out thing and about his dad a few days later. 3) Jess goes to CA while Rory's in Europe, and returns to go to high school. The rest should be explained in flashbacks. Rory and Jess have dated from then 'till now. It was around the Christmas after Rory's college graduation (from Yale). She has a job with the Associated Press, and is planning on working at the New York Times. Jess is co-owner of the diner. Rory is living at home now to help a pregnant Lorelai (her husband's Luke). So here we are…

Chapter One: A Special Night

Rory Gilmore sat on the gazebo bench thinking of what had happened to her since she met Jess, who she believed was the love of a lifetime.

****Flashback ****

"Hey" Rory had said as he walked in. That was the first time she saw him. At that moment Rory knew, no matter what there was something special about him.

"Hey," he answered as he walked into my room. 

"I'm Rory." 

"Yeah, I figured," was his response. 'Well,' Rory had thought, 'at least he's semi-polite.'

"Nice to meet you." 

"Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics," he replied after seeing her bookshelf. 'There goes the semi-polite thing,' Rory thought.

"Oh, I read a lot. Do you read? 

"Not much." 

" I could loan you that if you want. It's great." Rory said neighborly when he showed interest in _Howl._

"No thanks." 

"Well, if you change your mind…" she trailed off not knowing how to continue. 

Luckily, Lorelai but in: "Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room."

"Be right there," Rory responded.

"So do these open?" Jess asked referring to the windows.

"Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push." 

"Great. Shall we?" 

"Shall we what?" Rory asked half understanding what he was saying. 

"Bail."

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago."

" So we'll walk around or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes." 

"Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me." 

"I don't even know you."

"Well, don't I look trustworthy?" 

"Maybe." 

" Okay, good." 

~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory truly thought that was the she realized there was something special about him. Something that would later would make her fall in love with him.

*****Cut to bridge*******

Jess Marino sat on the bridge…thinking about the women he loved. Remembering all the times they shared.

~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." Jess said. 

"Hey yourself." Rory replied. 

"What are you doing out here?" he asked hiding his true curiosity. 

"I needed something for school. What about you?" 

" Oh yeah, same thing." he said not wanting to go into any details. 

"Uh huh. So, that was quite a disappearing act you pulled the other night." 

"Potlucks and Tupperware parties aren't really my thing." 

"Too cool for school, huh?" 

"Yes, that is me." Jess responded, knowing she really didn't believe me. 

"What are you doing?" She asked as he began a trick with a coin.

"Oh this? Nothing." He said he did an illusion with a coin, "Just another little disappearing act."

"Little tip?" 

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear."

"So I assume the nose is off limits too?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I have some homework to finish."

"Okay, then I'll leave you this last little trick." Jess said as he handed her _Howl_. 

"You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine." She said politely.

"It is yours," he said simply.

"You stole my book." She noted accusingly.

"Nope, borrowed it," he corrected.

"Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony," she said.

"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you," Jess informed her.

"What?" she said looking through the book. "You've read this before," she noted with a look of a slight surprise.

"About forty times." 

"I thought you said you didn't read much," she said accusingly.

"Well, what is much? Goodnight Rory." 

"Goodnight Dodger." She said as she walked away.

"Dodger?" Jess asked.

"Figure it out," she stated simply.

"Oliver Twist." 

**End Flashback/ POV**

~~~ Cut to gazebo where Rory is sitting~~~~

Rory sat on the bench still thinking about all her times with Jess- one special one came to mind ~~~~

** Flashback/ POV**

It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and although they didn't spend much time together, the day after, December 26th was the special day for Rory. 

The snow was lightly falling on the ground. The naked trees were frosted with snow. The wind bit lightly at her skin. There was a fresh feeling in the air as Rory sat on the bridge waiting for Jess to come.

~*Ring*~ Rory picked up her cell phone.

"Hey," Jess said.

"Hey," she responded. "Where are you?"

"Work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight," he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry it's okay," she said trying to hide her disappointment. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Ror."

Rory hung up and began to weep softly . She hadn't spent much time with him lately, and even though she saw him nearly everyday, she missed him.

Rory began to take the lonely walk home. She walked into her empty house--- Lorelai was on a road trip with Alex (A.N. They met earlier than in the show). She had stopped crying and was feeling a little better. Rory walked in the kitchen and began to make coffee. She walked into her room and picked up _Oliver Twist_. 

Rory sighed and turned over in her bed. Dickens wasn't holding her attention tonight. She hated the power Jess had over. He made her feel something that was indescribable. And she couldn't get a fix of it without him. She felt silly feeling this way, because the had only been together for a little over a month, but nonetheless she felt this way.

Rory got up and got ready for to go to sleep. She wanted this day to be over. It wasn't that it was a horrible day but today brought about some internal conflicts. Hopefully if she went to bed it would pass. The feeling would pass. 

But it didn't…

It was midnight, and after two hours, she still couldn't sleep. Rory lay in her bed in a trance, and when she still couldn't fall asleep, she went for a walk.

Rory ended up at the bridge, she always did, so that didn't surprise her. She sat there for about an hour stared into the water. It was so peaceful, especially compared to the way she was feeling, that when she heard someone walk towards her she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Hi," Jess said.

"Hi," she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Whatcha doin' here?"

"Well, I did say I'd see you tomorrow. And it's 12:30-----December 27th."

"Hmm. Never thought of it that way," Rory said. 

He kissed her lips. And Rory knew this would be one of the best Christmases of her life. Because this was the Christmas she felt she was truly in love with someone who loved her back, even though they wouldn't admit it for a long while.

** End Flashback/ POV**

~~ Cut to bridge--- where Jess is sitting~~~~~

Jess was still thinking about what he and Rory had been through.

One specific time came to mind…

****** Flashback/ POV*****

Jess sat in an empty room. He had had to get away from everything.

Then she walked in.

"There you are," she said.

"Hey," 

"I've been looking all over for you," She said as she walked in.

"Just got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here. I mean Kyle was kind of discouraging it," she asked cautionsly.

"You have a party. You get what you get."

"Yeah I guess,"

"Sad Boy. What's wrong? You were looking forward to this party. What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Something did. Come on. Tell me." She pried.

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're not tired of me are you?"

He kissed her again.

"That's a pretty good answer," Rory said smiling.

They begin to kiss more passionately and lay down on the bed. (A/N: I don't feel like describing this since it was in the episode.)

"Jess. Wait." She said as he tried to take her jacket off. "Jess mmm. Wait." 

"Jess!" she said pushing him off of her after he had tried to under her belt. Rory scoffed.

"Jeez," Jess said.

"Not here. Not now." Rory shouted.

"Fine."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Someone could walk in that door."

"And Santa Clause could come down the chimney. Whatever."

"You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you?"

"I don't know what I think anymore!"  


"Jess--" she said concerned

"Rory stop! Just stop! I did not invite you up here! You came up here on you own!" he hollered.

"I—I don't know what I did," she said as she began to cry and leave the room.

"You didn't do anything," he said. "Rory!"

And the rest of that evening was like a bomb-- one bad event after another.

The following days weren't great either. That was until the day his father showed up.

Jess sat at the table. He just met his father. HIS father. What was he gonna do?

" We're closed. Learn to read."

"You're the loser coffee guy."

"Well, not as cool as Bono but I'll take it."

"We're…"

"Closed. I heard."

"Okay, so we're still closed…"

"I'm your father."

"What?"  


"I'm your…."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I—Yes, I'm sure. I-I didn't mean to spring this on you. I thought Luke would've told you that I…"

"Luke would of told me?"

"Well, yeah he came to see me last night and he didn't tell you, that's obvious because you're still doing the staring with frown and… you look…different."

Pause

"You want some coffee,"

"Sure"

"Thanks."

"It's old."

"Okay."

" I gotta go."

Rory walked in the diner and saw Jess sitting at the table with the door open.

"Jess?"

"What?" He asked as if he just came out of a trance.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"There is something going on with you," she began as she sat down next to him. "and I—I want to know. Because I care about you and I want to help. These last few days… I've really… missed you."

"Okay---"

"I'm listening."

" I'm not graduating." Jess said looking into her eyes.

" I- I thought you had it covered?" she asked her voice filled with concern, not anger.

"I did, well I thought I did. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you sooner, and not being able to take you to the prom."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't."

"What can you do?"

"What do mean?"

"Can you go to summer school… or something…"

"I can repeat the year."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe."

"You should," she said. "Can I have some coffee?" She added.

"Does it have to be fresh?"

"No, but it has to be strong."

"Well, I better make another pot then." He said as he got up.

"Wait," she said as she stood up so she was eye- level with him. Rory kissed him sweetly and forgivingly. "Now make me coffee." 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rory spoke up again.

"What else is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Right before you came… I received a… visit."

" From who?" she asked sitting down on his lap.

" My… my… father."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know. Let's just forget about that," he said pulling her into a deep kiss.

After many conversations with Jimmy, Rory, Luke, and his principle Jess had made a decision: he would go to California to work things out with Jimmy, for the summer, while Rory was in Europe. And would take 12th grade over again when he came back. And he did.

**End Flashback/ POV**

~~~~Cut to gazebo where Rory is sitting~~~~

Rory Gilmore looked at her watch. 7:00. That's when she told Jess she'd meet him, so she walked to the diner.

Rory walked into Jess's apartment (A/N above the diner Luke lives w/ Lorelai) only to find a note on the coffee table.

__

Dear Rory,

Meet me at the bridge.

Love,

Jess

Rory quickly got up and ran to the bridge. She had a weird feeling about this. When Rory arrived at the bridge she saw Jess, sitting there, reading, nothing special.

The snow was lightly falling on the ground. The naked trees were frosted with snow. The wind bit lightly at her skin. There was a fresh feeling in the air as Rory stood on the bridge watching Jess.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Whatcha readin?" she asked before kissing him quickly and sitting down.

" Oliver Twist."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Think I'd lie?" Jess responded sarcastically.

"No," she said smiling.

"Okay."

A comfortable silence.

"Hey," Jess broke the silence. "I want your opinion on this." He said handing her a few pieces of paper.

"Ohh! What is this?" she asked excitedly.

"New chapter for the book. Last chapter. All I have to do is the epilogue."

"Congratulations," she said as she kissed him. "Can I read it?"

"No. I gave it to you to hold, and never read," he said sarcastically. "Yes, you can read it, Ror."

"Yeah!" .

"Tell me what you think. The epilogue will depend on what you say."

"Is my opinion really that important?"

"Not really, but you're all I've got." He said as she punched him. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for being a smart ass! Now let me read." She ordered as she settled into his arms.

After about 5 minutes later Rory was at the second to last page of the chapter Jess had given her. 

On the last page it read:

__

"Will you marry me?" he asked

And with that he waited for the answer that would change his entire life.

Rory set the paper down only to see Jess holding a black, velvet box counting a rather large diamond ring surrounded by small pearls, and on the gold band her small diamond.

"What be to kneel down?" he whispered.

"No… this…this is fine," she said catching her breath and beginning to tear up.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes." This special night… this special winter evening was the begin of a very special chapter in Rory and Jess's life.

A/N: I'll update soon if u want. (and as for my other stories they've kinda been announced lost causes in my book, people aren't that interested in 'em) Don't get used to long chapters, this was long cause of all the flashbacks.

Please Review!!!!!!!!


End file.
